


Sayuri

by yamanaiame



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Verbal Abuse, tags & warnings may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: "D-don't throw me away... Please," her voice was shattered, her body trembled with her sobs. The hurt girl didn't have any more strength in herself. On his first opportunity, Yoh will demand and will receive the answers he deserved. But for now, his Anna is his top priority.





	1. Chapter 1

Apparently they had a substitute homeroom teacher for the next 6 months. A foreigner substitute teacher.  
Most of the girls in class were excited about it for some odd reason, while some rumours were already floating around. The poor guy hasn’t shown his face yet in class and he's already gained a few rumours. Part of them sounded logical and some were so unbelievably ridiculous.  
The sliding door opens, finally revealing the new teacher. An enthusiastic one that is. He wasn't too old like their usual homeroom teacher, but neither too young. Some of his facial features resembles a certain itako in a way, and it caught Yoh's attention. Yoh doesn't miss seeing the other's smile wiped off from his face as he looked over at Anna, or the pen he dropped from his hand with the petrified stare on his face.  
After all, the chances of Hao showing up only for the sake of teasing the short tempered itako are higher than her abandoning parents showing up, and yet, sometimes fate is just being a bitch.  
Perhaps the young shaman was just imagining things.

From time to time the couple skips a class or two, staying at the school's roof in a certain spot that only both of them knew of. Anna, with the current book she's reading, uses Yoh's chest as a pillow while he comfortably stares up at the passing white clouds.  
It's been two months now since the substitute teacher arrived. It seems like he has an unusual interest in Anna. Out of their classmates, even those who volunteer, he often will pick onAnna for different tasks. Some tasks he could've done on his own.

"I still don't like that guy," the shaman finally spoke. "It doesn't seem normal, Anna."  
"What exactly, Yoh?"  
The discomfort in his voice caught her attention. Anna marked the page and closed the book, then put it down on the floor. Giving her full attention to him.

"Eren-sensei. That guy presence is already irritating, and it seems like he has unusual interest in you," he said while caressing Anna's soft hair.  
At that– Anna stared at him, her brow rose in the air. He knows she's a strong woman, physically and furyoku-wise, but it was his job to protect her from whoever he needs to.  
"I'm just concerned he might have other intentions and I don't like that. That guy is not a good person," he admitted after a while and sighed as Anna sat up. Earning a pout from her fiancé.

So that's what it was that troubled Yoh. The itako never ignored his gut feelings and she wouldn't start now. She, herself had some suspicions about him.

"Today I'm on a cleaning duty," the blonde informed the shaman. She might've had a deadpan expression on her face, but Yoh could easily read her. The shaman was aware all of the times she came home an hour or two late, almost 3-4 times every week. Which started after the substitute teacher came.

"Takoyaki."  
"What are you implying about it, Yoh?"

His frown turns into his trademark smile, looking her in the eyes Anna notices from her spot the mischievous sparkle that reflected in his hazel eyes.

"How about we ditch the last hours and go eat some takoyaki?" he offered.

Anyone else can replace her today.  
Eyes closed, it made her smile a little. Who knew that Asakura Yoh can be spontaneously bold. Holding his hand, both of them walking back inside quietly as well quickly towards the front entrance.  
The plan went smoothly, that's until they were spotted by one of their classmates.

"Asakura-san! Kyōyama-san! Where are you two going? The classroom is on the other side," they asked.  
It was a once in a lifetime experience seeing Anna, the top student in their class, doing something uncharacteristically like ditching school.

"Toilet."  
"I'm fed up with the cleaning duties. We're escaping. Cover for us," she casually admits as they both left the school grounds, unaware their homeroom teacher saw them through the window.

* * *

The following morning was tranquil. No one cared or asked about her absence. In fact, it seemed like their classmates, well those who were on the clean up crew, were covering for both of them. That is until the announcement system turned on.

"Third year Kyōyama Anna-san from 3rd class, please arrive to the teachers lounge. I repeat, third year Kyōyama Anna-san," the school informant announced.

5 minutes later, the lounge sliding door opens. Stepping inside, she shut it close and walks towards the teacher's desk. Waiting patiently for him to acknowledge the itako's presence.

"Kyōyama-san. Would you mind explaining why you haven't shown up to your cleaning duty? I'll give you only one opportunity," he asked calmly yet in a way also tough. He doesn't put down his paperwork either. Anna looks just like her. Almost the same facial features, the same eyes just with colder stare. If he is right with the private investigation he had done, then Anna must be her. She should be the same age as his blonde student.

"To be honest, I'm fed up with the cleaning duties, sir. For once I wanted to go home early with my Yoh" Anna replied politely although her voice lacked any emotions. At least she was honest.  
"Not only were you skipping your cleaning duties, you also left mid day without permission! It's unacceptable from a honour’s student, Kyōyama-san," raising his voice at her didn't faze the itako a little bit. It seems like his scolding enters one ear and leaves out the other ear.

"By the end of the day you'll be staying as well to clean, same thing for the rest of this week. Is that clear? It would be a shame if next time I'll have to contact your guardians."

At that– he earned a glare. A glare which was usually reserved for Hao. Undoubtedly, Anna's glare was a carbon copy of his ex. He wondered what else the girl in front of him inherited from her.  
"You're dismissed. Go back to class," the man ordered as he organized his papers for the following lesson. And so she does while mentally cursing him and if she could, she would've sacrificed him on her own to Oo-Oni or Spirit of Fire. In fact, she did consider visiting her not so dearest brother in law at the Great Spirit because of this small annoyance.  
The day pacing was painfully slow. The itako wasn't thrilled to be home late today, or for the rest of this week.

As much as Yoh insisted to stay after the school hours to wait for Anna, she was more stubborn than him; she insisted that he should pick up Seyram and Redseb, complete his daily workout, and wait for her at home. Yet, instead of finishing her cleaning tasks, that substitute teacher is wasting her time at the office. He even had the nerve to make only her to stay after school, just like the extra asshole he was during the past few weeks.  
And indeed, an extra asshole he certainly was. At this point Anna would rather be annoyed by Hao. Instead of letting her finish the cleaning duties she was assigned to as early as possible, first he made her sort out his paperwork instead of doing it himself and cleaning later.  
At least he was kind enough to leave Anna on her own in the teachers lounge as he excused himself to the toilet. Oh how much the itako wishes he would drown there, only to leave her the task of finding the deepest pit in hell for his soul.

Finishing the task, a not so thin neither thick brown file stimulates her curiosity. In her defense it has her name written on it, and it was just there on the table below the paperwork he asked her to sort out.  
A small peek wouldn't hurt, right? Every student would've been interested to go through their so called 'personal file' that the teachers always use to threaten with. A stupid threat that is. Sometimes, the curiosity gets the better of her.

The brown file contained different documents. Some of them were updated such as school, health information, and photos of her and Yoh, which were taken secretly; some were about her past in Izumo as well as Aomori. And the rest were a bit oddly old like a birth certificate, old addresses with unfamiliar names and numbers, and photos. Photos of a blonde toddler and a family.  
For unknown reason, as she went through those old papers and photos, it made her her heart sink. The stack of papers in front seems like a personal investigation rather than a school student file.  
Huh... Not only that substitute teacher was a creep but apparently he also stalked her after school hours whenever he had the time for it.

Anna doesn't fail to acknowledge his presence the moment he stepped back in the room. Amber eyes met his eyes; the displeasure was obvious in her stare, and yet, she decided to be courteous enough to give him only one chance for a decent explanation.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson, Kyōyama-san. This Asakura boy is a bad influence on you if you keep breaking the school rules," he said and walked over then leaned on the closest table next to her. "Shame on you. You know very well it's forbidden to pry through the classified school documents."

Classified documents which he put on the table on purpose for her to find them. Anna bit her tongue to keep the endless insults she has to herself, as she already decided he is not worthy of her not so much spare time.  
Despite having so many questions at this point, she will not give him the pleasure of making her stay and possibly listening to his bullshit. The itako still needs to be at home at a reasonable hour and attend to her baby's needs. It's almost feeding time.

"It's all that bitch's fault."  
Great. From unjustifying scolding now it seems like he's plan to talk about his uninteresting life story instead of giving a decent explanation. A sad uninteresting life story starred by his bitchy ex. "One day she threw her out on that bridge, and then tried to lie about losing my little girl at the local market."

"Do you choose to be like this or is it just unconscious personal failing?" deadpan, Anna interrupts. Listening to his tragic yet definitely not interesting story wasn't on her today's agenda. It only gave her a headache.  
"Sir, with all due respect," the same respect which was completely gone by now, "If I'm done here I would like to go home now." As always, she was straightforward to the main point. Smacking his hand on the table, it still didn't faze Anna. After all she's the one who put the useless wannabe god of brother-in-law in his place not so long ago. That substitute teacher is nothing compared to Hao.

"You. You're a carbon copy of that sad excuse of a woman! If only you died on that small bridge, Sayuri. Unfortunately I also ran into her this morning by the school gates," replied the other with a sneer, the tone of his voice rose at the seated young girl. "It's surprising to know that an old vacuum air bag managed to tame and raise a demon."

Ah… Demon. It has been a few years now since the last time she was called a demon, but he has the nerve to insult her mistress in her face. But then again, the only reaction he received was a doubtful stare, as if she were trying to determine if he's actually nuts or not.  
"You know, I'd get that checked out by a professional," she said nonchalantly, then stood up and straightened her green skirt.  
"Check what exactly?"  
"Your maturity level, or the lack of it actually. I can recommend on someone who could help fix your head." Anyway that was her cue to leave.  
However, it seemed like he had other plans. The teacher grabbed her by her arm and pushed Anna back down on the chair.

"Did I said you can leave, Sayuri? You're no more than a walking disappointment just like your mother. Spreading your legs to anyone, and on top of that having a baby."  
"My. Name. Is. Anna." Anna emphasised every word with an irritated sigh. She will not give in to him so easily.  
No one ever dared to lay their hand on her, unless they were stupid enough to never value their lives properly or with huge narcissistic ego like Hao, which in this case, surprisingly he bypassed even him. He's no more than a typical psycho with a bad case of an overwhelming self-importance.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if your classmates, no, the entire school would've known about your little Hana-chan, isn't?"

Thus, her patience ran out.

Anna stood up again to fix her now wrinkled skirt, took a deep breath, then her hand flew automatically, leaving a burning red 5 fingered mark on his cheek. She warned him not to ever touch her again, as well as to wash his mouth before he dared to talk about her Hana. But that only drove him more crazy.  
A moment later, Anna was pressed against the wall, her head hit it. Hard. The papers pile has scattered around the floor and the chair fell over on its side.  
The lively color drains from Anna's face, and a blood chilling glare took its rightful place. She was beyond furious at this point. How dare he pin her against the wall by her neck, lightly pressing on it. With his free hand, the older lame excuse of not even a man, caressed her hair in a rough manner as a sorry ass attempt to make her stay still. It only fueled Anna's burning need to wipe off the smug smile from him face.

"With one single phone call I can make sure you'll be unworthy of keeping little Hana-chan, Sayuri. And I'm sure you wouldn't like that to happen, so be a good girl like I know you can and start listening to me," he only taunted her for his twisted pleasure. There is no way in hell that her abandoning parents were really there, because in the end, both of them were faceless for the itako. They never wanted her in the first place, which is a fact she knew very well. That man was a complete mind-twisted stranger to her, definitely not a so called father.

Therefore, none of this is real.

"Maybe mommy will join both of us soon, after all she lives with her _new normal family_ close to you, and that's of course, if you'll stop acting like a bra–" the teacher hadn’t finished his sentence as he felt a sudden sharp pain in his crotch (anyone wants scramble eggs?).  
Anna took that opportunity to run away, as far as her legs will take her, and to wherever it might be.

* * *

The sun was already setting in the evening but Anna wasn't home yet. Yoh knows that Anna can take care of herself, and yet, that bad feeling in his gut was unrelenting.

Hana wasn't tranquil as usual. He continued to whine until Yoh cradled him again, and the moment he laid down his baby to sleep, the cries started all over again. Even on those days when she was at home late, Anna didn't miss her dinner, or the little time with Hana before bedtime.  
After what seemed like an hour or more Hana tired himself out, and defeatedly used Yoh's shoulder as a pillow, slowly drifting off to dreamland. Hana definitely resembled his mother in more than one way.  
The Munzer siblings were sent to bed early as well, and thankfully the shaman didn't have any problems with them on that matter.

The clock marked the 10th hour at night. The dinner was cold by now, covered neatly with plastic wrap on the kitchen countertop, but Anna wasn't home yet.

"Amidamaru, let's go." Yoh said, and Amidamaru complied to him. He, too, couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had about the mistress of the Inn.  
Yoh started checking the usual areas she might could be at. The park, the cemetery, the small bench next to their school building. Even the bridge and underneath it next to the city's river, but Anna was nowhere. Her presence was gone as if the ground opened up then swallowed her. Amidamaru had a better searching view from above the sky, and thankfully, the samurai spotted his mistress not too far away from them and the Inn.

"Anna!"  
The blonde girl stopped in her tracks to the sound of a familiar voice, and she turned around to him, terrified and defeated.

The time stopped. Yoh finally found her out of breath.  
Her amber eyes were bloodshot red and her skin was paler than its natural tone. Her white blouse messy, the shoes were missing as well and her knees were bruised. She has a few fresh scratches and a suspicious bruise. Said bruise on her neck. The itako was severely distressed, mumbling incoherent words. It seems like Anna had a personal visit from the devil itself.  
Yoh carefully reached out to her only to watch his Anna flinch at his touch, her knuckles turning white from the firm grip on the skirt hem. His thumbs wipes gently the non stopping fresh tears and silently offering his shoulder as a comforting warm pillow.  
Anna's whimpers turn into sobs as she finally snapped back into reality, holding onto him tightly.

"D-don't throw me away... Please," her voice was shattered, her body trembled with her sobs. The hurt girl didn't have any more strength in herself. Yoh enveloped Anna in his warm embrace, one of his arms around her slim waist, and the other rubbed her back softly in attempt of calming her. From where she got that idea he has no idea, however it must have something to do with that substitute trash teacher.

"Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here. Just focus on me, okay? Focus on my voice."  
"Take, take me home," the itako quietly pleaded. She hasn't let go of her fiancé. "I...I want to, I want to go home now."  
"Shhh, you're safe, Anna. We're going home."  
Yoh lifted her up and supported Anna's butt with his arms while she wrapped her aching legs around his waist. He could count on his fingers the few times he saw Anna in vulnerable state. A very rare state. And so, the shaman carried her back home, and to their shared room with Hana who was sleeping soundly.

Anna didn't think twice as she went over and cradled her sleeping Hana. Once again the tears stained her rosy cheeks.  
Although Yoh felt a bit of guilt, he carefully took Hana away from Anna's arms, then put him back in his crib a few minutes later. The last thing the shaman needed was to deal with his child crying so late at night. He turned back to Anna and cupped her face in his warm hands, gently kissed her forehead.

"I-I… No, Hana–"  
"Hey, just look at me. Breathe."  
"I, I… No, we need to go home. We have to, please? It's not… It's not s-safe here, Yoh," she replied anxiously. Her breathing quickened and became louder, almost at the verge of a panic attack. Her now shaking slightly hands clutched his shirt, the stare in her amber eyes was like the stare of a wounded animal.  
"Asakura Anna," his voice rose a bit. Authoritative but still calm. And that made her quiet. Yoh pulled her into his embrace in a protective manner, knowing he finally got her attention focused on him.

"Hana-chan is safe. Both of you are safe, love," he said, soothingly rocking her from side to side and kissing her temple a few times. That is, until he was completely sure that Anna had calmed down to a certain satisfying degree, and her breathing is normal again.  
"Let's get you into a nice warm shower, yeah?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything else, as he softly kissed her forehead again. Anna didn’t let go of him, but she nodded a moment later, and so he led her to the bathroom.

Yoh helped her out of the dirty uniform, he then proceeded with her consent to check that she doesn't have any glass penetrating her feet. Anna was lucky to have somewhat minor physical injuries, however, the emotional state she was in worried him. And so does the bruise on her pale neck.  
With baby steps, Anna was guided to sit down into the bathtub which was prepared just like she loves. The shaman covered her eyes as he poured water over her soft blonde hair and carefully untangled some knots with his fingers. The clean feeling gave Anna a good feeling about herself, and she would've happily stayed in the water as long as possible. The way Yoh took care of her in the bathtub made her be more in peace, and more ready for a safe bedtime.

"All right," Yoh said about 20 minutes later. "All done," and pressed another sweet kiss on the top of her head.  
Although the itako winced in pain here and there as he disinfected her wounds, she hadn’t spoken a word yet.  
His scent, voice, and soft gestures signalled it's okay to fall asleep. Dressed up in one of Yoh's shirts, well a particular short sleeved white shirt, Anna struggled to stay awake any longer.

"Ready for bed, love?"

No response.  
The exhaustion already took over her worn out body, and Anna finally fell asleep. She had a peaceful expression on her face as he carried her back to bed. And she, in return, unconsciously buried herself further in his arms. Her legs entwined with his own.  
On his first opportunity, Yoh will demand and will receive the answers he deserved. But for now, his Anna is his top priority.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after came. Yoh was the first one to wake up before his child and Anna. The sight of a snuggling closer, yet still deeply asleep, Anna, who also was using his chest as a pillow, already made his day great. 10 minutes more in bed wouldn’t do any harm.  
Yet, Yoh knew he should get breakfast and Hana's bottle ready before Hana wakes up, which would wake his exhausted mother.

20 minutes later, Yoh was back upstairs with a tray in his hands. The door was opened carefully, so neither of them would wake up yet as he went back inside. On the bed, Anna rolled over to his warm spot in her sleep, curled into the blanket like it's a cocoon.  
He felt a little bit of guilt for waking her up, although he cooked her favorite breakfast. On the other side of the room, Yoh peeked over the crib, only to be greeted by a drowsy baby, who stared back at him. A moment later, a welcoming-happy smile spread on his tiny face.

"Good morning to you too, Hana." Yoh cradled him, his shoulder is used as a pillow for Hana. Luckily, Hana seemed more relaxed after his long sleep as he snuggled on Yoh's shoulder.  
"Mama is home, baby." At that Hana turned his head to the other side, for any sign of his mother, then back to his father.  
"Yes, baby, mama is here," Yoh said again and walked over the bed. Hana looked back at the sleeping figure on the bed then squealed with delight, his little hands in Anna's direction in a wanting motion. The shaman didn't wait any longer as he sat him down on the bed. Hana's favorite soft and squishy orange plush in his hand.

And so, Yoh had an idea; he decided to put it on the itako's face. Just to encourage their baby to crawl closer to her, which in fact also worked. In return, the shaman only received a small groan from her.  
Hana, on the other hand, put his pacifier in her mouth and then looked up proudly at his father. Thus, the sleeping mother lazily opened her eyes. Amber eyes shining with innocent happiness as Anna kissed his silky blond hair after offering his toy back. The 8 months old baby was indeed wide awake and playful.

"What time is it?" the itako mumbled. She turned around to lay on her back and moved a little for Yoh so he could sit as well.  
"Almost 8:20 AM."  
"Ugh," Anna wouldn't mind staying more under the cozy covers for a more peaceful time for her tired mind, with her son closer to her. Although Yoh smiled at Hana, who nibbled on his plush, Anna knew what he has on his mind. She could read him easily.

"Everything is sore." Anna doesn't know from where to begin with this sensitive topic, as she herself, still needed time to process yesterday's events. Yoh cupped her face in his warm hands, his forehead against hers. The sight of his Anna being so emotionally done last night, almost to the point of not being able to communicate properly, frightened him to his bones.  
"Welcome back home, Anna," Yoh whispered, he tried his best to hold his tears and gave her soft, sweet kisses on the lips.  
"Thanks for the sweet treat, Yoh." The shaman couldn't help the snort coming out from him at her remark. Hana crawled over on the bed, and despite not understanding what was going on, he patted Anna's face again. In response, the teen mother giggled.

"Ama!" the blond baby exclaimed, he started to get frustrated from lack of attention and the beginning of the hunger. The small plushie orange leaf was already wet.  
"Looks like someone is hungry," Yoh said, and his ears didn't miss the rumbling stomach of Anna. "I made both of you your favorites."  
He got up and went over the table, then turned around again with a tray while Anna got into a more comfortable position. First Hana will be fed and then she will.

"Hey Yoh," the itako began to speak then immediately stopped herself, her voice still a bit rusty from last night, and yet she pulled herself a bit up into a half-sitting position, disheveled blonde hair, her puffy eyes were still on Hana, who half laid on her chest. With one hand she held his bottle, the other wrapped around him.  
Outside of the room, they heard the rest of the Inn residents get ready for a new day.

"What do you think about the name Sayuri?"  
"Hmm… It has a nice ring, why?"  
"I'm just wondering," Anna said while she rubbed gently Hana's back, right after he pushed his bottle away. He was done with his own breakfast, and yet the 8 months old baby was too comfortable with his mother's warmth to move from his current position.  
Yoh took the bottle and put it on his other side on the bed, he didn't know how to start his questions about last night. Perhaps he just needed to be a little bit straightforward about this matter.

"I already called in school and notified them we won't come for a week or so," Yoh said. He sat closer to his fiancée, his hands held her free hand, then he brought it up for a tender kiss. "About yesterday.. what happened? Who else was with you on the cleaning duty?"  
Oh. That question made her shift uncomfortably in bed, as she knew Yoh wouldn't like the answer for it either. However, she didn't have to hide anything from him in the past, nor now, or in the future.

"Only me. Can you give me my rosary?"

The frown on his face confirmed it, and yet her reply also confirmed his suspicions. But, Yoh knew Anna well enough not to push her too much, or else she will shut herself off. The shaman got up from his spot, and did as she requested. Having it back on around her neck gave her some sort of power back. On the other hand, Hana was fascinated by Anna's blue beads rosary. To be more precise, Hana is always fascinated by it, and every single time he tried to welcome it into his mouth, just like right now.  
"Hana, no," Anna pried it carefully from his little hands, she offered him his orange plush again, but Hana wasn't interested in it.  
"Ama!" the baby exclaimed as if he refused to accept her response. It was obvious for the teen parents from where Hana received his stubbornness.  
"No. That's not a toy, baby love," she said again, more authoritative, but still gentle with her tone of voice. Defeated, Hana accepted to have his pacifier when she offered it to him.

"Anna, did that teacher do this to you?"  
"Yes. Well, I–"  
Before she could finish her sentence, their bedroom door has opened suddenly.  
"Yoh-nii, what is it taking you so long?" the younger boy asked. Since the day Redseb and Seyram moved in to live with the couple, he was like the energy bunny from the batteries ad they have seen on the tv every single morning. Sometimes, he forgot his manners and burst into their room first thing in the morning. Seyram was right behind him.

"Good morning to both of you too, kiddos," Yoh greeted them. His conversation with Anna will have to wait for later.  
"Whoa, Anna nee-san did you got into a fight?!"  
"Sort of."

Sometimes, just sometimes, this child didn't have any filters on his mouth. He was too lively and high-spirited for the itako right now. Not that it's a bad thing but still.  
Seyram, on the other hand, hurried to her side, hand signaled her if she was okay.

"I'm just tired," Anna reassured her, yet Seyram wasn't totally convinced. She wanted to stay at home.  
"Neither of you are going to skip school, is that clear? Either Yoh or Tamao will walk you both to school. Go get ready, then I will braid your hair today," Anna ordered then planted a soft kiss on her silky hair. A few minutes later, the Munzer kids left for their rooms.  
"And you, time for breakfast." The shaman put the tray on her lap. He picked up the cozy baby only to receive a pout from Anna.  
"I can feed you like a baby bird, or an airplane," Yoh suggested. The spare pillow missed him, but he didn't miss the faint pink tint on Anna's cheeks. A good sign of Anna coming back to herself to a certain degree.

As the day went on, Anna refused to leave their shared bed unless it was for a bathroom break. Hana was sleeping peacefully his nap time next to her.  
"Anna?" Yoh called out quietly, poking his head beyond the bedroom door at the occupied bed. In response, a drowsy Anna turned her head to him. A signal it's okay to come in.  
"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted with a smile then kissed her warm forehead. "I'm going out for groceries and pick up the kids, okay?"  
Anna hummed in approval. She just had her own nap time.

"Come home quick?"  
"Of course. I'll leave Amidamaru with you, and Tamao is downstairs."

Upon hearing his name, the samurai spirit showed up in the room. Ready to fulfill his protection task, yet he wasn't facing either of them.  
Yoh already knew from her stare what she wanted before he's out for the daily errands. One kiss turned into two kisses and then three, but their lovey-dovey moment was interrupted by an unpleasant familiar scent and a high-pitched complaining whine.

"Yes, yes, Hana. It's mama's turn now to change you," Yoh said in understanding.  
Childishly pouting, Anna finally got out of bed with Hana in her arms, then laid him down gently on the changing mat. The shaman didn't miss the opportunity to squeeze her butt lightly and then hugged her from behind while she finished changing him into a clean diaper.  
"I must confess about something, Anna," he said in a serious tone. Anna turned her head, a brow raised up questionably as he got her attention.  
"I love seeing you in my shirts. It makes my day."  
"Especially your nights. I can feel it very well even now, Yoh." Her comment turned him red, and her smirk didn't help either. She was good at teasing him.  
"Perhaps tonight I'll wear your button down shirt… unbuttoned," the itako told him, and the grin on his face told her he's definitely waiting for it.

Anna handed over Hana to Yoh, then turned around to the closet. She grabbed the first pair of sweatpants she found there for wearing.  
A moment later, Anna took her son back. Her entire body ached, one of her knees slightly swollen, and as a result, she somewhat limped off. The additional weight of Hana on her worn-out body wasn't helpful. On any other day, she wouldn't feel it.

"We will be home soon." And with that, the shaman left to pick the Munzer siblings.

* * *

"Oi, Yoh nii-san?"  
Yoh hummed as response as they walked through the different aisles at the supermarket, from time to time he checked out the list. After that, he planned to get a new pair of shoes, as well as a new school uniform for Anna.  
"Did Anna nee-san won the fight?" Redseb asked. Both of the kids were curious about it. After all, their soon to be step sister-in-law was famous for kicking God in his balls. Therefore, a mere peasant wasn't counted as trouble for her.  
"I'm sure she did," he replied, his trademark smile on his face and both of the kids were proud of it.  
"How about sukiyaki for tonight?"  
"Yay! Tamao nee-san sukiyaki is the best."

"Oh? Asakura-san? What a coincidence."  
Their carefree conversation has been interrupted, and by no other than the substitute homeroom teacher of Yoh and Anna.  
"I heard about Kyōyama-san and your absences today, is everything alright?"  
The _audacity_ that guy has. Yoh preferred to be stuck in a room with the X-Laws than run into him.

"Yes. We're doing well," Yoh wasn't impatient yet, but also, he didn't want to waste any longer with him. "What did you do yesterday?"  
"Yesterday? Nothing has happened."  
"Anna came home late and bruised." Yoh wasn't having this. She might not have explained in detail yet, but since day one he didn't like the unnecessary attention the other gave her.  
"Asakura-san, your tone of voice sounds accusing," the teacher responded, his eyes checked out the girl in children's cart seat. Seyram resembles Anna with her emotionless stare. "However, I have nothing to do with Kyōyama-san coming home late. Maybe your girlfriend isn't as faithful as you may think. I have never touched her."

That indirect insult annoyed Redseb, thus he kicked him in the shin as a reply. A kick that Yoh approved in his head.  
The older man bend over in pain, his glare was nothing to compare with Anna's glare and right after he hissed another insult. This one was meant for Redseb, who stuck his tongue out childishly. Slowly but surely, Yoh started to lose his temper. He just wanted to get over with his errands, but it seemed like it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Don't you ever dare raise your hand on my wife."  
"Wife? _Your wife_? You should be more gentle in bed with your so-called wife, Asakura-san. Blaming others for your slip-ups is rude. Shame on her for spreading lies."  
It happened in the blink of an eye. A yelp was heard, so does a noise of something that just broke, and the floor has been decorated with blood drops. Yoh did his best to hold himself from causing a scene in public, but oops, his knee just slipped upwards. His glare was mirrored like Hao's glare.

"Do you need a hand, sir?"  
"What? Look what you've just done!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for your lost dignity on the floor."  
Sooner or later, the substitute teacher will make sure he'll pay for it, whatever it's going to be in direct or not. One hand covered his bleeding nose, as he took out of his bag the printout papers and threw it on the dirty floor then left the trio alone.

* * *

"That dude deserved these kicks!" Redseb huffed when they got back home. Yoh carried most of the bags and Seyram. Redseb carried their school bags, still going on about how next time he will aim towards a more strategic part, although the fact Yoh broke his nose was glorious.

"What kicks?"  
Anna, the lady of the Inn stood at the top of the staircase with Hana in her arms, curious at Redseb's remark. She seemed more lively than in the morning.  
"Anna nee-san!"  
"Yoh." The tone of her voice demanded an answer, although she had a wild guess for it. Yet, she didn't make any sign of coming downstairs. Seyram made her way up to Anna.  
"We came across with our homeroom teacher at the supermarket, and Redseb kicked him."  
The itako turned around on her heels and went back to the bedroom. The selective muted little girl watched in confusion the door being shut with force.

Anxious, Anna held Hana more protectively, and the baby became confused as well. Hana felt his mother being upset, and so he tried to get her attention by patting on her face with his soft hands, his cheerful babbling alleviated some of her stress. Anna was still with her back to the door as she affectionately butterfly kissed his soft, chubby face. Rewarded with more giggles from her baby.  
The bedroom door has opened and closed immediately, and she turned her head around, her eyes locked up with Yoh's eyes. The bag he carried earlier he put on the bed, then walked over his small family for a hug. He offered his shoulder for her head to rest. He also gave Hana an affectionate kiss.

"I'm home."  
Heaving a sigh, she wrapped her free arm around him, her cheek rested on his warm shoulder, "Welcome back home," Anna whispered.  
"We're going to have sukiyaki tonight, yeah? Also, I bought you a new uniform and shoes, Anna."  
"I already fed Hana and gave him a bath. Your turn to put him down for sleep."  
She thanked him with a sweet kiss. Anna felt more relaxed now being in Yoh's embrace. If only they could stay like this, yet her stomach had other plans; it decided to announce its royal presence. Sukiyaki indeed sounded like a great option for dinner.

The dinner went well. Redseb bragged about his superkick, well according to him, excluding Yoh's kick from the story. Anna hummed in approval, but also warned them to stay away from him no matter what. Seyram as well, she was pretty much talkative with sign language.  
Soon after they were sent off for a shower and bedtime. It was bedtime for the inn residents in general.

"What the hell–" The itako stared at the random old photos that were hidden between the worksheets. Some of it was copies from the file she went through. That creep, she thought, he really tried to mess around with her. But, what if… What if he told Yoh everything? No way. If so, she knew that Yoh wouldn't stay quiet about it.  
Anna shoved the materials deeply in her lingerie drawer as her fiancé came back from the shower.

"Anna?" Puzzled, the shaman quickly noticed the quickened breaths, she has the same fear of last night reflected in her amber eyes. Thus, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. One hand rubbed gently her back.  
"Anna, hey, Anna, it's okay. Everything is okay."  
In response, Anna hugged him as well, the familiar warmth of him slowly grounded her.

"Let's get into bed, okay?"  
"Mhmm."

Yoh guided Anna into bed. She rested her head on his chest, her hands clutched his robe, while he proceeded to cover themselves with the blanket. Another sweet kiss on her lips, then the tip of her nose, forehead and her soft blonde her.  
Anna knew she was safe. She's at home with her Yoh and Hana. Her home was her little safe haven. Yet, a choked sob escaped from her throat. Her shoulders trembled slightly as she tried to even her breaths.

"Everything will be alright. You're not alone, love," he whispered sweet things to her ears only, and protectively embraced her. The blanket now covered their heads, like it's their own fort, no one else is welcomed into it.  
"I, I know."  
"Did he touch you inappropriately, Anna?"  
"N-no. He just... He grabbed me by my neck, and pushed me into the wall. And then I, um, I kicked him. I swear." Feeling nauseous from the stress, Anna didn't want to relive it again, but for Yoh, it still counted as inappropriate touch, "I-I, he... He a-also.."  
She couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence. The itako was too exhausted to handle it and she just wanted to sleep. Sleep and perhaps not to wake up in the following days.

"Redseb forgot to mention that I probably broke his nose earlier, and I'm not even sorry."  
Baffled, Anna looked up at him, the tears stopped. A sense of pride filled her within and she wouldn't bother to ask him why. The corners of her lips slightly twisted upwards into the tiniest smile, and Yoh saw it. Perhaps tonight she will have good dreams.

* * *

"Kyōyama-san. Kyōyama-san," the substitute teacher called out as he checked the attendance list, but got no response back. Each of the students turned in the printout papers for a checkup when their names were called.  
Anna still felt like she needed a few more days off from school, while Yoh promised to take care of everything she'll miss.

"I see Kyōyama-san is absent also today. Asakura-san, how is that wife of yours?"  
"Much better not seeing you, sir."  
"I request you to drop that attitude, Asakura-san."  
"Request denied."

They weren't legally married yet, but for Yoh, the moment he learned of Anna's pregnancy during the shaman fights, was the moment she became his wife in his eyes.  
Whenever the substitute teacher tried to embarrass Yoh in some sort of way, it didn't work out. His sarcastic replies, however, made the older one shut his mouth while part of the students gasped in either surprise or disbelief, and the others actually laughed at it. The smirk on Yoh's face only annoyed him more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas and happy early new year lolol;;;


End file.
